Dilation of tissue (such as bone or soft tissue) facilitates passing a biologic component (for example, autograft or allograft tissue) around, through, or across bony anatomical structures. One of the instruments employed during arthroscopic or minimally invasive surgery is a cannulated obturator or soft-tissue dilator that is typically provided with a blunt tip and is positioned over a guide pin.
There is a need for a flexible obturator or a soft tissue dilator that confers the surgeon the ability to target tissue adjacent any surface of a bony anatomical structure, such as the coracoid during acromioclavicular (AC) repairs. Also needed is an instrument that allows a surgeon the ability to dilate soft tissue to allow easy graft passage around difficult-to-access areas surrounding bones. The flexible obturator should desirably bend/flex in multiple planes.